kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nya LaMar
Nya LaMar is the 15-year-old daughter of Maurice LaMar and Cree Lincoln in Gamewizard's universe. Like her mother, she is a commander of the Teen Ninjas. Her partner is her cousin, Hoagie Gilligan III. Nextgen Series In the rewritten version of Rachel's Aria, Nya appears as the flower girl, replacing Sheila, Haruka, and Haylee from the original version. Sometime after, Nya joined the Kids Next Door and became a spy for Moonbase. When Arctic Base was under attack by the Party Poppers, Nya snuck into their ship and placed a detonator on their Ball 205. She escapes the ship before the bomb goes off, destroying the ship and killing the supervillain couple. Their daughter, Kodama would later join the KND, unaware of her parents' villainous actions. In Maddy's Sad Day, fed up with Maddy Murphy decommissioning their teens, she and her ninjas steal The Great Puttinski's shrink ray to shrink her to doll size. Afterwards, Nya throws Maddy into the sea. When the Decommissioning Squad comes to get the shrink ray back, Nya briefly battles the little Maddy, and nears victory as she is about to kill the shrunken Zach. Maddy unleashes a scream that knocks all the ninjas, and operatives, out, and she escapes Nya's foot and tries to fight her some more. She successfully tricks Shade into kicking and knocking Nya out. At the story's end, the Decom. Squad takes revenge by shrinking the ninjas down, and Maddy plays with Nya like an action figure. In Sector W7, Nya and her teens were shipping crates of sick chickens to their island until Sector W7 arrives to stop them. Nya is encountered by April Goldenweek, who is near to decommissioning. Nya suspects this and wants April to join the Teen Ninjas, and she is considering. As the rest of W7 arrives to stop them, Nya slips April a note, pointing a meeting spot. That night, April meets up with Nya, but makes her promise to leave Sector W7 alone. Nya then shows her the decommissioned Sector GD, April's former sector, much to her horror. Sector W7 suddenly arrives, and they convince April to stay on their side, and she does so. Angered, Nya sends Sector GD to attack them, but they are defeated by the younger sector as April proceeds to defeat Nya, using her Dark Paint to give Nya a vision of a dark entity that would ensure her death. Nya was so traumatized, she was knocked out. In Chimney's Friends, Nya helps to defend the Teen Ninja rig as Sector W7 invades it. She battles April Goldenweek again as April curses her with Black Fear Paint, giving Nya the illusion of dozens of giant kids trampling her. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Nya and some Teen Ninjas arrive at Cleveland Beach to take Shelly Johnson back to her father, in the process kidnapping Sappo and Gibli. Nya is later at Hendry Middle School when an army of Gallagher students invade, and the Teens retreat while managing to kidnap a few kids. Later, Nya and her Teens hook Gallagher Elementary to their carriers, lifting the school off the ground to carry to Washington. The next morning, the Battle of Washington takes place as Nya struggles to fight away Jabbies. She orders Hoagie III and Wendy Corduroy to aid Rodrigo in the school. Following Jessie Sidney's accidental promotion to President, Nya and her ninjas retreat. After CP10's battle against Sector V in Quahog, the assassins kidnap Cheren Uno, and Nya threatens to kill him if the operatives chase them. Later at Enies Lobby, Nya and Tracy guide CP9 agent Fukuro to CP10's quarters so the agent can examine their Power Levels. After Fukuro leaves, Nya questions if bringing Cheren to Mariejoa was a good idea, because Maddy might come and discover the Gibberish Rock. Rob Lucci reprimands Nya for not killing Maddy when she had a chance herself, and when Nya argues, Lucci chokes the teen as he complains about the Teen Ninjas in their army. Eldwin pulls Lucci off before Nya and Tracy leave. After the fall of the World Government, the Teen Ninjas disband and Nya returns to a normal life with school and family. Battles *Nya vs. Daodama and Sudama. *Nya vs. Mini Maddy. *Nya vs. April Goldenweek. *Hendry Middle Schoolers vs. Gallagher invaders. *Battle of Washington. Relationships Hoagie Gilligan III Hoagie is Cree's cousin and partner, whom she gets along well with. She is unaware that he is a TND operative. Maddy Murphy Of all the decommissioners, Nya hates Maddy most of all, and wants to get revenge on her for decommissioning their Teens. She was even willing to kill her at one point. Sector W7 Nya has become enemies with Sector W7 since she tried to bring April Goldenweek to their side. She has mainly become enemies with April of that sector. Eldwin Eldwin is the leader of the Teen Ninjas, and therefore Nya's boss. She gets annoyed with him most of the time. Appearance She is mostly seen in her Teen Ninja armor, but otherwise, she wears a green jacket over a blue-and-white-striped shirt, blue baggy jeans, and huge brown shoes. She has brown skin, black eyes, and wears her black hair in long braids. Personality Nya inherited her mother's personality, but she is a lot more evil, as she is ultimately willing to kill her enemies if she has them trapped. This was even true during her time as a KND operative, when she killed Daodama and Sudama. However, she might've deemed this action just, since they were trying to destroy Arctic Base. Abilities Nya possesses decent combat skills, and using her armor, she can fly around with jetshoes or shoot an arsenal of concealed lasers. She can also use her armor to shapeshift into anyone. Stories She's Appeared *Rachel's Aria (cameo) *Maddy's Sad Day *Sector W7 *Sector JP (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She is voiced by Cree Summer, who also does her mom. *Nya has been an antagonist in both major Shrink Series stories. **She is the first Nextgen kid introduced in a Shrink Series story. *Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13 had the idea to pair Nya with Hoagie III until they realized they would be cousins. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Leaders Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:Lincoln Family Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Global Command Category:Traitors